


Φάρμακον

by will_p



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Phàrmakon, ou</i>, sost. n.<br/>1. farmaco, medicina, rimedio;<br/>2. veleno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Φάρμακον

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _compassione_ del [COW-T #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/101151.html) @ [maridichallenge](maridichallenge.livejournal.com) (#TeamAlaverde ftw!).

Trova un articolo, una giorno, in una di quelle riviste di psicocazzate che tappezzano la sala d’attesa del suo terapista di facce da culo sorridenti e motti d’incoraggiamento che la fanno sentire in imbarazzo persino per chi si è occupato del _lettering_ di quelle copertine, che dice che il perdono è una forma di antidoto per l’organismo.

Troppi sentimenti negativi, dice l’articolo, fanno male al corpo e alla mente. Si accumulano e si accumulano e si accumulano e finiscono per intossicare il cervello, e se gli esseri umani si portassero dietro ogni torto subito dalla culla in avanti finirebbero, tutti corrosi dall’odio e dal rancore. È per questo, dice l’articolo, che esiste il perdono, per impedire al cervello di accumulare tossine, un meccanismo di difesa contro un’esistenza rovinata dal risentimento.

Perdonare, dice l’articolo, è una tappa fondamentale del percorso di ogni vittima.

La rivista si disfa come un pezzo di burro tra le sue mani, mentre tira e strappa e fa cadere una pioggia di coriandoli lucidi sulla sala d’attesa, finché tutto il pavimento non è cosparso di frammenti di slogan e sorrisi posticci e i suoi piedi non sono completamente coperti dai pezzetti di carta.

Dà soddisfazione quasi quanto la faccia sconvolta di quell’idiota del suo terapista quando viene a chiamarla per il suo turno.

 

 _Ovviamente_ anche quando non c’è non smette di farle del male. Tipico, davvero. Ha passato un inferno di giorni a farsi infettare da lui, a sentirlo strisciare nella propria testa e sporcare uno ad uno ogni suo più intimo pensiero, a ucciderla con il suo veleno ordine dopo ordine, parola dopo parola, secondo dopo secondo, e anche ora che è morto - che dovrebbe essere morto, che _deve_ essere morto, Cristo, non può non essere morto - continua a pomparle veleno nelle vene.

Se continua a odiarlo, non avrà più una vita; se lo perdona, perde.

(Come se fosse in grado di perdonarlo. Come se nel suo corpo ci fosse anche una sola fibra disposta a farlo.)

La semplice verità: non può vincere.

Che cosa importa di qualche tossina in più, allora, quando non può nemmeno chiudere gli occhi senza sentire il marcio crescere sotto la pelle?

 

Dopo quasi un mese lo strizzacervelli le dice che prima o poi riuscirà anche lei a passare oltre.

Jessica lo fissa, sguardo vacuo e bocca semi aperta, rendendosi conto che per quanto possa cercare non esiste replica adatta a una cosa del genere.

È possibile _passare oltre_ un oceano? È possibile _passare oltre_ quando vivi in una casa in fiamme e l’unica porta è sbarrata?

Sobbalzano entrambi quando le sue nocche _schioccano_ , un colpo di pistola nel silenzio dello studio, e Jessica allenta i pugni, si massaggia le dita, abbassa gli occhi con una neutrale scrollata di spalle.

Ma niente sorrisi, nemmeno di circostanza.

 

Trish è l’unica a non dirle mai nulla del genere. Le dice di non bere così tanto, che è preoccupata per lei, che insieme riusciranno a venirne a capo, ma non di _passare oltre_.

Il mostro di Jessica le è entrato dentro in ogni senso della parola ma Trish è _stata_ dentro il suo mostro, e non è la stessa cosa, non sarà mai la stessa cosa, ma ci va abbastanza vicino.

Il suo è un veleno diverso, ma Trish sa.

(Ma Trish si è ripulita, ora, le ferite ci sono ancora ma sono drenate, richiuse, guarite, mentre Jessica è un unico grande squarcio sanguinante che inquina tutto quello che tocca e non può starle vicino, non può sporcarla di nuovo, Trish _sa_ ma non è più abbastanza, non sarà mai abbastanza e—

Jessica se ne va. È l’unica cosa da fare.)

 

Qualche notte si sveglia urlando come se un serpente l’avesse morsa. Come se qualcosa di freddo e viscido le si stesse stringendo intorno al collo per affondarle i denti nella carne, per farle scivolare il suo veleno giù lungo la gola.

Il whisky non la aiuta a riaddormentarsi, ma almeno scaccia via ogni altro sapore.

 

Quando Kilgrave torna, una piccola parte di lei - sotto il terrore, sotto la rabbia e sotto il dolore, sotto _non può essere_ e _lo sapevo_ , sotto i polmoni chiusi e la bile che le infiamma la gola graffiata dall’alcol - si trova a pensare, ovattata, che è quasi una fortuna che non sia ancora passata oltre.

Come un incantatore di serpenti che di goccia in goccia si abitua al veleno, diventando sempre più insensibile di giorno in giorno fino a che i morsi non fanno più effetto, anche la sua tortura personale deve essere servita a qualcosa.

Kilgrave è tornato, ma ci è già passata. Kilgrave è tornato, ma ormai non ha più niente che possa distruggere.

Kilgrave è tornato, ma è come un virus: dopo la prima volta ci sono gli anticorpi.

Ha ancora i suoi segni addosso - sulla pelle, nella testa, nell’infezione che sente fin dentro le ossa.

Kilgrave è tornato, ma questa volta, forse, sarà diverso.

Questa volta potrebbe essere immune.

 

Kilgrave distrugge tutto quello che tocca e Jessica non è immune, non è abituata, non ha perso tutto e non è pronta a farlo, non è pronta a _nulla_ , è tutto come prima e non c’è niente che possa fare e non serve più a nulla e _non è immune_ —

 

Oh.

 

(Se solo l’avesse scoperto prima.)

 

Perdonare, dicono, serve a purificare la mente. I sentimenti influenzano il cervello e il cervello influenza il corpo, e l’odio e il rancore logorano il corpo come la ruggine divora il ferro. Il perdono, dicono, è un meccanismo di difesa contro una vita di ulcere e di dolore, un modo per fare tabula rasa e andare avanti.

Perdonare, dicono, è un antidoto per l’anima.

Fino all’ultimo, nel profondo della _sua_ anima, in quella parte di sé che ancora crede che ci sia del buono al mondo e che valga la pena proteggerlo, Jessica aveva sperato di poterlo fare. Distanziarsi, voltare le spalle, farsi scivolare addosso ogni cosa e riuscire ad andare avanti. Se non perdonare, almeno dimenticare.

Se non perdonare, almeno avere giustizia.

Ma questo era prima di ogni cosa.

Questo era prima di Hope.

In un altro universo, forse, avrebbe potuto perdonare. In questo non è più il tempo della compassione.

(Forse, in un certo senso, sono ancora in tempo per la giustizia.)

 

« _Sorridi._ »

 

In fondo, alla base di ogni antidoto c’è un veleno.


End file.
